Not Alone
by Natsuko457
Summary: "We did not make it to you in time, however almost all from the second ship survived" Kagome said comfortingly to those gathered in the room. "Who are you people?" He asked, dazed with eyes full of the wonder and hope that should've been present 10 years ago. "That, is a much longer story" AU slightly and probably a lil bit of OOCness.


**Welcome to _Not Alone!_**

 **There is an AN at the bottom so don't forget to check it out!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _ring!...ring!..._

Groaning I glance at my clock on my night stand.

5:23am

oh hell no, they can call again later

5:25am

 _ring!...ring!...ring!_

absolutely not.

5:30am

 _ring!...ring!...ri-_

"WHAT?!" I snarl into my phone.

"Finally! What took you so long?!" A gruff voice yelled, causing me to wince.

"Kouga?" I asked as I sat up and shivered from the cold air in my room.

"Yes sleepy head, now get your ass outta bed and get over here" I could hear the smirk he was wearing.

I wanted to punch it.

"Kouga"

"yes?"

"Is this worth waking me up at _5:30_ on a Saturday." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes as I turned on my bedside lamp, wrestling around for a second until I heard the _click_

before I was blinded by light. His hesitation echoed through the phone and I was about to question if I was free to sleep until he spoke.

"You're not gonna believe what your kit found on our radar."

FFF-!

"Alright, I'm up... Can you send someone over?"

"Already done, Rin's on her way with a cup of coffee just for you" He chuckled.

"Bless her soul." I sigh before hanging up. I groaned and throw an accusatory look at the ceiling before rolling out of bed and onto my feet.

* * *

Once I resembled something closer to human and less like the walking dead I wandered into my kitchen to ransack my fridge, noticing the distinct _lack_ of food I moved

locations (my purse) and triumphantly found a granola bar!

Soon after I heard my front door open and a female voice jokingly cry out "Tadaima!"

As I walked down the hall, while discreetly squishing my toes into the plush cream carpet, I greeted my visitor with a giggle in response once I entered her field of vision.

"Okaeri!"

After a brief embrace with a somehow perfectly done up Rin. _Just how long has she been up?_ I set my sights on that beautiful cup of Joe with delicious steam rising out of the opening of the lid. Noticing my expression my daughter laughed and handed over her hostage. The heat from the cup soaked into my fingers as I gingerly took a sip, using all of my womanly dignity to not hiss when the liquid burned my tongue.

 _Yumm!_

"Shall we go?" she asked, I nodded and together we left my apartment. Throwing my now semi dry hair up into a bun as she turned and walked out my door with me fumbling right behind.

After laughing for a short period at my daughter's road rage we had arrived at the daunting headquarters for Taisho Enterprises of Science and Technology. I swear that the building is an exact representation of the boss: tall, sleek, sharp, and really intimidating. But on the upside, I've lost all fear of my alpha since he found me two years ago. I took a deep breath as we stepped out of the car and I felt my feet speed up at the remembrance of Kouga's call.

Upon entry the receptionists at the front desk immediately stood up and bowed. Rin and I nodded our heads at them in acknowledgement on our way to the elevator. Only to take several steps back as the door opened and an orange blur flew out. It made a beeline for us and I squeaked when I found myself picked up and spun in a circle. My gangly kit excitedly chattered in my ear about the discovery they had made in my absence, but he rambled so fast I could barely keep up; however, I couldn't help but giggle at his excitement.

"and then we had Satoshigetussomefootage an-" I cut him off.

"Shippo!" I began, "slow down! Breathe, and then explain" I watched as my son smiled sheepishly as he set me down on my feet, making sure that I was steady before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the elevator.

"why don't you just come and see!" by now he had slowed down his rapid fire word vomit but the excitement was far from lacking. Behind us Rin giggled as she trailed after some of the most important members of her pack, one being her mother and the other her brother.

As the door closed Shippo approached the panel and pushed the bottom most button. A scanner slid smoothly out and sensors inched their way out from every hidden corner of the lift. Resting his hand on the panel the blue line signifying the reader briefly ran under his palm before the sensors lit up and turned the room red.

After a breath the charms came off.

The walls buckled and creaked as the metal strained against the sudden change in pressure and Kagome watched in fascination as the human appearance of her children faded away and markings began to appear. Along with features that began to take on an inhumane appearance there was: growth of hair, pointed ears, sharper eyes, and markings that were a representation of their pack.

Rin and Shippo tensed before sighing in relaxation and comfort as their mother's Reiki surrounded them in a cocoon of love and protection. For 400 years they had been deprived of this feeling and relished every time they entered the lab in her presence. The confirmation of their signature allowed the lights around them to turn green one by one and the lift began to continue its downward movement. A mechanical voice replaced the standard music and gained the attention of those present.

 _"Shikon Miko, Taisho Rin, Taisho Shippo, welcome to the lab. Would you like Sesshomaru-sama to be informed of your arrival?"_

"That will not be necessary Theta, he already knows we're here" Kagome declined.

 _"As you wish"_

Shortly after, the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to reveal a large white room that was clearly a couple decades ahead of the outside world.

But that is to be expected after all, Kagome was the only being with any ounce of humanity in her present in this room. Around her, youkai buzzed left and right, everyone was in a frenzy but Kagome's attention was drawn into the center of the room where an all too familiar Ookami youkai stood. His posture was straight and his head held high as he stood behind a podium and barked out orders about getting a cleaner image of the... _Wait what?_

Kagome snapped her head to the big screen at the front of the room what she saw caused her blood to run cold.

"What's going on" she asked breathless, any air she had in her chest was gone in response to what was displayed on the screen.

Carnage, pure carnage, bodies littered the ground on the screen and flashbacks from the war with Naraku slammed into her with the mental impact of a freight train. The reminder had her standing ramrod straight and directing her eyes to Koga, any previous playfulness was replaced with worry and concern.

She did not know it, but as her distress heightened, her reiki began to spike. Causing every other being in the room to flinch and inch away just slightly. _How did this happen? What caused this? Why were they left undefended?_ Her aura grew with her anxiety as her instincts ran through worse, and worse scenarios before a chilling voice echoed throughout the room.

"Miko, calm yourself..."

Kagome jumped, startled by her alpha's arrival. She didn't respond to him however, just muttered in a

quiet voice that had an almost passive aggressive rage that was beginning to build.

 _"What is being done to help them...?"_ She left the sentence hanging as she turned around and re-evaluated the scene displayed on the screens at the front of the room. At this point, Kagome Higurashi the teenager was no longer there, The Shikon Miko had taken her place and everyone in the room knew this. To her left Koga stood at attention as she approached the screens and addressed him.

"Location?" she asked, making her way to the front of the room to take in the setting of the similar, but also different, warzone.

"America" He stated, almost cringing at the look on her face.

"Dammit" she swore "We don't have many people there. What happened? Keep it brief"

By this point her kit had taken his place at his desk and cleared his throat, straightening when the eyes of his mother turned on him, Kagome nodded and Shippo began his explanation.

"Our satellites picked up an Unidentified Object in Earth's orbit at around 3:30am Tokyo time," while he said this. Shippo shrunk the footage and replaced it with pictures from their satellites of the ship. "It stayed there for roughly 15 minutes before continuing into earth's atmosphere."

"Impact happened at around 9:00pm America eastern time and according to footage, that is being sent in by Satoshi, a good number of the beings leaving the ship seemed unarmed..." He trailed off.

I could feel my eyebrow lifting in an instinctual impersonation of my alpha. My stomach dropped as I put the pieces together. They had opened fire on the visitors without waiting for an explanation.

What have they done?

 _There is nothing I can do for them right now_ Kagome thought, _but I need to make sure that we made it out okay_. With these thoughts in mind she moved forward.

"Shippo"

"Hai"

"I need an inventory of who we have in that area, have someone contact them, and send me a list of those who are missing. Whoever answers tell them to _Lay Low_ the last thing we need is to be discovered in the midst of this mess."

Shippo nodded his head confidently and moved to the back of the room to connect with the others, he had a friend or two that he was worried about as well.

"Rin, I need you to reach out to our contacts in the United States Government. We need to figure out what the hell happened to make such a call"

"Hai"

* * *

 **Many Apologies! The Coding for whatever reason was posted along with the chapter. Thank you Guest reviewer Diane for bringing this to my attention!**

 **I'm sure that there is a little confusion so please allow me to elaborate. In the first half when kagome says that they "found me 2 years ago" I'm basing this all off of the official end of the Inuyasha series with The Final Act in 2012, the first little bit takes place in 2014 and they found her right after the final battle. She is seventeen so yes her children (Rin and Shippo) are much older than her physically for the first part, but youkai age differently than humans.**

 **I hope you all take the journey with me and I will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
